


Later

by Project_Icarus



Series: Devil May Cry Oneshots & PWP [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he murmurs into her ear.Her heart swells and she shivers with excitement, the back of her neck burning. The van stops and they jump apart in the seat, separated at once by Nico’s chatter.There’s only one thing that look in his eyes could mean, though. Later.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Kyrie has been relegated to Nero's sister. It's just easier this way.

The ride back with Nico between them will be awkward as hell, but if she can get through this, maybe Nero will kiss her again and everything will be all right.

She climbs into the van. Nero’s lying across the couch in the back, pale. “How are you feeling?”

He grunts and sits up. “I’m fine.”

“Forget about him!” Nico cranes her neck to look at them from the driver’s seat. “He’s probably not even half-devil, that repellent can’t have hurt him that much. Come sit up front!”

“Thanks, but I think I’m going to make sure he doesn’t puke.” She sits beside him, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Suit yourself.” The motorhome’s engine roars into life.

Nero scratches his nose. “You don’t have to—I’m okay.”

“I know.” She leans into him, speaking low so only he can hear. “I just wanted to sit with you.”

He snorts. “All right then.”

Being near him and not being able to kiss him is maddening. How does he feel? Does he even want her again, now that he’s had her once? The morning was so hectic, they haven’t had the chance to speak, but she can’t stop thinking about last night. He’s as aloof as ever, if not more so. How does he do it when she can’t even sit beside him without sweating from his body heat?

His palm comes up to rest against her forehead. She squeaks. “What—?”

“You’re all red. You’re not getting a fever, are you?” He rolls his eyes. “Or are you just being weird?”

“I’m fine!” When did this get turned around on her?

“Good.” His hand falls away, but she misses the contact.

“Hey, Nero?” She’s quiet again so Nico doesn’t listen in.

“What is it?”

“Are we… okay?”

He blinks at her. “What do you mean?”

Is he really going to make her spell it out? “You know, after _last night_.”

Some colour is coming back into his face; he must be feeling better. “You’re such an idiot. Why would we not be okay?”

Boys. But before she can explain all the tiny idiosyncrasies of his body language over the last eight hours that could have led her to her conclusion, he wraps an arm around her shoulders. She stills for a moment, then lays her head against him. Snuggling up to him is like sinking into a warm bath.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he murmurs into her ear.

Her heart swells and she shivers with excitement, the back of her neck burning. The van stops and they jump apart in the seat, separated at once by Nico’s chatter.

There’s only one thing that look in his eyes could mean, though. **_Later._**

Sitting through dinner was excruciating. Afterwards, Nero helped her with the dishes again and it was like foreplay, the anticipation corporeal between them. Now though, Kyrie is in bed upstairs and Nico is in her van out in the garage.

 _She_ is on Nero’s bed, kissing him with all she’s worth. Her jeans are on the floor somewhere, and he’s pushed her shirt up and shoved her bra down to show her breasts. That’s as far as they got in undressing before he grew impatient and gave into his lust, sucking and pinching her nipples hard before coming up to kiss away her cries.

Her panties are damp when he takes them off her, and she spreads her legs for him. She’s sopping wet, and he groans into her mouth when his fingers find her pussy.

“I want to see you.” He moves away and tugs her hips to get her to roll over. “Get on all fours for me.”

She does, arranging herself with her ass in the air and her legs spread. He rustles around behind her, and each thump of his clothing hitting the floor makes her quiver.

“What are you going to do?” Her toes curl in excitement.

His hands grab her ass and his breath is hot on her aching pussy. She jumps. How did he get so close that fast?

“Relax.” He presses a soft kiss to the back of her thigh. “I know what I’m doing.”

She shivers all over and widens her legs, exposing herself to him as much as she can in this position.

“That’s it.” He squeezes her ass in both hands. She’s getting used to having his Devil Breaker on her skin. “Man, anyone ever tell you you’ve got a great ass?”

She giggles, hiding her face in the pillow, and wiggles her butt. Will he hurry and do something before she bursts?

His tongue swipes across her clit and up to the opening of her pussy. She moans into the pillow and he does it again. She presses herself into his mouth, rolling her hips as he fucks her with his tongue, and one of his fingers dips inside of her. Then two. They fill her up so fucking good.

“I can’t wait to get my dick in here.” He tongues her clit as he pumps his fingers, making her squirm.

“Me neither.” Her breathing is heavy and her pulse pounds in her ears.

“Fuck.” He draws his fingers out of her. “I can’t wait. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She grips onto the pillow beneath her, holding her breath.

His cock stretches her open, and he sinks in deep. They both moan.

“Shit, fuck. I forgot the condom, sorry—”

“Don’t you dare pull out.” She backs up onto him until he’s all the way in, and his hands come to rest around her waist.

He groans. “You feel so fucking good.”

“So do you.” She rocks with him, making his cock hit that sweet place deep inside. “But shouldn’t we be quiet?”

“Damn, you’re right.” But instead of slowing down, he fucks her harder to make up for the lack of vocalisation.

She bites the pillow, moaning into it as softly as she can manage. Shifting her weight, she reaches beneath them to rub her clit. If she stretches a little more, she can feel him moving inside of her with her fingers, and the slick noises she makes as she sucks him in are downright filthy. She wants to come. She rubs her clit faster.

He pulls her hair, not hard enough to hurt, and scratches his nails down her back. He’s too gentle to cause her any harm, but the light sting gets her off. She wishes she could see him, that she had some visuals to go with the reigned-in groans and sighs of lust. He catches himself just too late on a hard thrust and lets out such a plaintive, high moan that it tightens her whole body and she comes.

She puts her weight up onto her hands again and fucks herself through her orgasm on his cock, and he moves with her, his hands coming down to knead her breasts. His breathing is ragged on the back of her neck.

“Gonna come.” He rails her like a fucking train, his hips pistoning faster. “Can I—can I come in you?”

“ _Yes.”_ In her afterglow she’s weak as can be, and she lets him plough into her as hard as he likes. At last his hips still, his cock forced as deep as it will go, and he comes.

“ _Fuck.”_ He takes a minute to collect himself, then pulls out, grunting.

His seed spills out after him, leaving her a gooey, well-fucked mess. She collapses onto the mattress with a sigh.

He lies next to her, sweaty and panting. “Do you like movies?”

“What?” She rolls over. “Are you talking about porn?” His pillow talk leaves much to be desired.

“No! Shut up.”

“I like movies as much as anyone, I guess. Why?”

He huffs. “I just wondered if you wanted to see one, that’s all. Uh, together.”

Her face splits into a grin. “You mean like a date?”

“Well, yeah. We are sleeping together.”

“So? We don’t have to go on a date because we’re sleeping together. You go on dates with people because you want to.”

“This again?” He rolls his eyes. “Fine. I want you to go out with me. Will you?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Now come here and shut up.” He wraps an arm around her and draws her to his side. She cuddles into him and takes comfort in the fact that his heartbeat hasn’t slowed down yet, either.


End file.
